A navigation device is a location determining device that can provide geographic location information of the device. An example of a navigation device is a global positioning system (GPS) navigation device which can receive GPS signals for the purpose of determining the location of the device. A navigation device may consume power during operation including when calculating its location and transmitting this information to other devices.